


Silver City

by Orangefye



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangefye/pseuds/Orangefye





	Silver City

金发男人在床上翻滚着，床单凌乱地卷在他身上。脆弱的脸上满是汗珠，眉毛紧蹙，肌肉绷紧，他感觉自己在燃烧，过多无法满足的情欲吞噬了他。一切都变得不对劲，sese意识到他的感知正在流走。

他有麻烦了。

 

chapter.1

 

1.

 

抑制剂失效了。在狂热感卷席他的那一刹那，sese几乎是绝望地想到。该死的！谁会预料到这个意外？

随着感官在他身体里的翻搅，渐渐变成一种迟钝、舒适的状态，他舒了口气，不顾一切地去够他的手机，从柜子上一把抓了下来，然后他按着快速拨号键，拇指覆在呼叫按钮上。

电话里传来的声音严肃而不容置疑。

“别废话，搞定你那该死的发情期！我们没有时间再放其他人到皮克身边，只能靠你了。”

从那个混蛋老板身上你还想期待什么？最终他泄气地把手机扔在了床上。

“该死的，”sese嘀咕着，用手胡乱擦了一把脸上的汗水。

 

sese从没想要做一块供人挑拣的肥肉。但当他进入发情期时，他就是这种状况，脆弱，无助，任人宰割。每一个靠近他身边的Alpha都会紧紧盯着他，很多人想要强迫地压到他身上。他不想再有那种经历了。

门上的敲击声把他从思考中拉回来。他烦躁地哼哼着，试着把自己从床上拉起来。只穿着睡裤，他打开门，刺眼的阳光让他下意识地眯起了眼睛。“sese，老兄，”造访者说道，“你还好吗？”

金发男人往旁边迈了一步，让托雷斯进来。“不，我不好，”他干巴巴地回答，把身后的门关上。“我进入发情期了。”

托雷斯点着头，很清楚地从空气中察觉到了。“我们该怎么办？我们今晚该去夜总会的。”

“我知道。”sese从冰箱里拿出一瓶水，猛的灌下去半瓶，然后深深吸了一口气。

“给老板打电话，告诉他们我们不干了。他会找到其他人的。”

“你和我都清楚这不会有好结果的。”

托雷斯哼了一声，但是没有试图争辩。“我自己一个人去。你呆在这里。”

sese摇了下头。“如果我们不是同时出现的话，会看起来很可疑的。”

他的老友挑了下眉，向他靠近了下，但是保持在一个舒适的距离，所以sese没有被吓跑。这不是他第一次见识到sese的发情期，已经有很长一段时间了。这就是有一个Beta作为最好朋友的好处。他不会像其他Alpha那样试着上他，以及有必要的话他也会帮助他的。

“我得提醒你皮克是一个Alpha，”他提到。

sese发出大声的呻吟声，头向后仰着。“该死的。”他真把这事忘记了。“我他妈彻底搞砸了。”

托雷斯吹了口气。“是啊，就是字面上的，如果你今晚决定带着你的屁股过去的话。”

sese给了他一个厌恶的眼神。他喝完了水，把瓶子扔进垃圾桶里。“事实上……”他一边想着一边茫然地抓了抓脖子。“我应该没事的。我还没有完全进入状态。如果我们可以进去，再出来，我可以躲在这里等发情期过去。”

“所以你想就这样大摇大摆地走进夜总会里？谁知道会有多少个Alpha在里面。然后就坐在一个无意识的Alpha旁边，以随时准备挨操的状态？”托雷斯平静地瞪着他。“真他妈是个好计划，老兄。”

“我能有什么选择呢？”sese甩了下手，“我是个Omega警察！搞砸事情的那一刻，我就完了！你该死的很清楚，他们现在随便找一个借口就可以把我踢出警局！”

这是个让人难过的耻辱，但确实如此。Omega往往被认为是淫荡的，因为他们顺从的天性。不过，也有像sese这样从不屈服于他人，甚至要求被尊重的Omega。但仍然的，这不会改变他被歧视的命运。如果他现在搞砸任务的话，他只会给他们助涨更多Omega不应该成为警察的理由，以及为什么Omega不应该被送作卧底。他不想让他们觉得自己除了屁股之外一无是处。

“好吧，好吧。”托雷斯叹息道，做手势让他冷静下来。“我们会按着你的方式做，但是你不能离开我身旁，听到没？”

sese点头，“没问题。”他捂着胃部，感觉有流动的声音。他真应该吃点什么，但是这只会让他感觉更糟。

托雷斯替他做了决定，开始去橱柜那边找点快速又清淡的东西来补充能量。当他给他盛了点食物后，又给他手里塞过来一瓶水，然后把他推向卧室。“去试着休息吧，我就在外边，有事随时叫我。”

 

2.

 

 

他的睡眠没起到什么休息作用，反而更加折磨，但是他至少感觉好点了。他出门走进起居室，托雷斯从沙发上抬起头来。“准备好了？”

他耸耸肩，“我已经尽力了。”他穿了宽松的衬衫和牛仔裤，尽量不露出自己的皮肤。

托雷斯站起来，遗憾地摇着头。“也许你应该再戴一顶帽子。把你的长发也盖起来。”这其实是为了让他感觉好受点的一点小玩笑，但是没起作用。

sese只是哼哼着，拿着他的钱包和钥匙走向大门。他启动了因为任务而给他的那辆车，是个他绝不会选的屎黄色车子，但是车的内核很坚实。穿驶过繁忙的街道直到夜总会，托雷斯的视线一直也没从他的后视镜里离开过一秒。

穿过排队的顾客们，金发男人无视那些开始盯过来的人群，在保镖面前停下。“我们是皮克先生的客人，”他直白地说着。门打开了。

他向里挤进去，从他们身边快速擦过，托雷斯就跟在他后面。当他们实际上只走了几步时，sese被突如其来的强烈雄性味道钉在了原地。“该死！”他咒骂了一句，努力抑制住即将脱口而出的呻吟。他的后穴一阵紧缩。该死的，他一定把内裤弄脏了。

 

托雷斯把手放在他背上，这是一个安慰的姿势，但是在sese身上一点作用也没起。他挣开了，却撞上了一个陌生的男人。sese低低地说了一声抱歉，试图尽快离开，一只手拦住了他的后颈，摩挲着他敏感的腺体，“你落单了吗，宝贝？”

托雷斯猛地推开了那个男人，他重新把sese揽进怀里，朝人群外走去。

“皮克在哪儿？”sese在托雷斯怀里虚弱地问着，他该死的迫切的想要搞定这次会面，然后就可以离开这个鬼地方了。他们试着穿过人群，查看下VIP区。很显然，皮克也在那里寻找他们。坐在皮质沙发上的男人一只手举着酒杯，一只手向他们示意。托雷斯点头回应，让他知道他们看到他了。

 

穿过去的这段路上发生了比sese原以为还要多的事件，那些色情打量的目光以及口哨声从他经过的Alpha中传出，他尽量保持冷漠的表情，显然这不太奏效，如果不是托雷斯紧紧揽住他的肩膀，也许他会忍不住冲过去揍那些得瑟的Alpha们一顿。

他们到达了VIP的边缘区域，这让sese觉得他安全到家了。托雷斯走上了拦绳处，向那对Beta保镖打招呼。sese刚要跟上，就感到有人抓了他的屁股。

几乎是一瞬间，sese转过身抓住了那男人的手腕，一个流利的动作把那人掀翻在地。sese沉下脸，逼近他。“永远不要再碰我！”他吼着。那个Alpha只是点着头，快速溜走了。

sese嘀咕着，他跟着托雷斯进入预约区，嘴上仍牢骚不断。直到他听到皮克的笑声他才停住，惊讶地看向他。

“这才有趣嘛，”皮克说道，咧嘴笑着。他看向两人，然后目光轻松地落向sese。“很高兴你做到了。”他和托雷斯握了手，示意他坐下来。

当他握住sese的手示好时，他握得更紧了些，把他拉近了一点。他的脸上有种好奇的神情，随着他的倾身向前，嗅着空气中的味道。“原来，”他微微思考了下，笑容在脸上绽放，“我闻到的是你带来的味道。”

sese往后挪动了下，让他的身体少一点暴露在那男人身前。这是个抗拒的动作，金发美人在自我戒备着，好让这个Alpha确切地知道他要做什么，如果他敢尝试任何他不喜欢的事的话。似乎之前的武力展示还不够。

皮克清楚地了解这条信息，他示意sese坐在托雷斯的对面。这个犯罪策划者漫步回他的座位，伸展着身体，像坐在宝座上的国王。他舒展又放松，一个淡淡的笑挂在他脸上。

“那么，谈公事吧，”他说，“我给你们提供一个时间段。你们在别墅前集合，和剩下的人一起到提货和送货点。”托雷斯想要说话，但是皮克的一挥手打断了他。“别问你们要运的是什么，去你们该去的地方，你会得到报酬的。很简单。”

“我们什么时候动身？”sese问道，一贯地冷酷。

皮克转向他，点了下头。“三天后。”

sese的脸抽动了下，然后看向托雷斯。这点时间是不够他度过这个发情期的。没有交配光靠硬熬的话，会持续至少一个礼拜的时间。托雷斯张开口，显然想要抗议，但是sese打断了他，“听起来是个好计划。到时见。”

他准备起身，但是那个Alpha隐蔽地动了一下，身体前倾，把手肘支在膝盖上，眼睛盯视着他。那双深蓝色的眼睛似乎有种魔力，拉住了sese，不让他从视线中逃离。

“我想和你谈一下，一分钟，”皮克提到，站起身来，没有断开视线的接触。当托雷斯也开始起身时，那个Alpha瞥向他。“单独地。”

随着sese的起身，托雷斯看向他，很显然对这个主意很不安。不管怎样，sese知道他没有什么太多选择。他示意让他的朋友呆着别动，跟着皮克走向后面的走廊。他注意到，不论是好是坏，至少皮克的保镖都没有跟着他们。

 

3.

 

 

皮克示意让他进到一个房间里。他注意到这是一个私人的聚会场所。门刚刚关上，他就汗毛倒立，马上转身。那个Alpha就站在那里，笑得一脸深沉。“直觉不错，”他想了下。“我喜欢。”

他们的眼睛锁在一处，再一次，sese感到被冻在了原地。“你想要什么？”他尽力保持冷静。

紧接着，皮克抓住了他的手腕，翻转拉起，把他粗暴地撞在墙上。他压身上前，把sese紧紧禁锢在胸膛与墙壁之间。sese发出不满的声音，试着推开他。他被这个Alpha如此迅速的动作惊呆了，在他的印象里，他以为他应该更散漫才对。

当那个男人靠过来，再次嗅着他时，sese停止了他的挣扎。皮克发出了愉悦的叹息声。“你闻起来真不错，”他随意地说着，喉咙中透着嘶哑。他稍稍退后，为了能更好的看进他的眼睛里，“那么……你有Alpha吗？”

金发男人摇着头，“以及我不会去找的。”他隐隐带了点怒意。

“确定这点吗？”皮克微笑着，眼中闪出一点亮光。

sese使劲吞咽着唾液，身体开始出汗。他可以感到自他的身体涌出的热度，他的发情状态在即将爆发的临界点上。他得离开……现在。

然而，那个在他前方的Alpha完全不给他机会撤退。这次，当他粗暴地把他往墙上按时，sese没有抗拒，仅仅是因为他的身体告诉他不要抗拒。他的大脑在尖叫着说No，同时他的身体在说Yes。

他感觉到皮克的鼻子沿着他的脖子一路嗅下去，吸着他的味道。他发出的低沉、赞同的低吼声直接进入到Omega的内心，让他要融化了。“我可以照顾你，”他嘀咕着，呼出的气在他脖子上徘徊。感受到那人沿着脊椎而下的颤抖后，皮克问着，“你愿意吗？”

sese发现自己的头正埋入那个Alpha的脖颈处，第一次去嗅他的味道。当然，从他们第一次见面他就闻过他的气味了，但那不是真正的闻过。那需要更加……亲密的姿势。金发男人产生了对自己深深的厌恶，因为他发现皮克的气味是那样令人无法自拔。皮克闻起来像是上好的皮革，名烟，和一些不知名的呛人古龙水，接着是一种深深的、麝香似的男性气息，那才是真正的他。sese把这些统统饮下，分析着，品尝着。这个气味很迷人，让他感到头昏脑胀。

尽管如此，sese还是做了尝试，推了一把Alpha试图逃离。一只手臂拦在他一边的墙上，阻止他的去路。“如果你真的想走，我不会阻止你……”皮克说道。“尽管，”他带着个得意的笑容继续说着，sese看向他，“我不认为你想。”

Omega短促地注视着那双深蓝色的眼睛，但他又躲开了，不想再次被那双眼睛蛊惑，“我得走了，”他在那个Alpha的手臂上柔顺地、轻轻地尝试着抚摸。很意外的，皮克没有怨言地放下了手，让他走向门口。

不过当他的手落到门把手时，皮克开口说话了。“去哪里？回到那个空房子里？”sese皱眉。他警惕地注视着皮克一步步逼近，尽量维持不动。那个Alpha从他身后跟上来，在他耳边吐气。“跟我呆在一起。”他伸出一条胳膊绕过他的腰，手指轻轻地扫过他的腹部。“我会照顾你的。”他重复着。sese没有拒绝，当皮克直接把他拉转过来时，任由空闲的另一只手爱抚着他的脸颊和下巴。

那个混蛋很可能闻到他身上的味道了，他正处于爆发的边缘，那是sese唯一可以接受的解释了，皮克只是又一个想上床的Alpha，急切于想要认领一个Omega。好吧，sese对这些都没兴趣，当然，也许他身体的本能有。

“想好了吗？”他慢慢地问道，在他脖颈后落上轻柔的吻。“只要你想，什么时候都可以离开。”

所以，皮克并没有真的计划要认领他，他只是想好好地操他。很高兴可以知道这点。

“我没有真的和Alpha玩过，”sese回答着，试图加点怒意。他把脖子仰起来看着他，“我不是那种顺从的类型。”

皮克抿起嘴唇，带着同样强烈的神情说，“很好。”

那使得sese放下了戒备。实际上每一个他所认识的Alpha都有对权利的兴趣，皮克肯定也不例外。那意味着他们总是期望Beta和Omega——尤其是Omega的屈服。sese不会玩这种游戏的。他是属于自己的，无论精神还是身体。

 

“我只是最后再问一次，”皮克说，几乎没能掩饰住他喉咙里的怒意。“你可以和我一起回家，或者不。告诉我你的选择。”

他们的鼻子在触碰着，sese身体里的灼热感在此刻变得更强烈了。他谴责着这种感受，但他最终如此轻微地低下了头，然后合上了他们之间的那个微小的距离。

他们的嘴唇撞在一起，然后皮克发出赞同的吼音，把他顶向几步后的门上，紧紧压着他。sese粗暴地回吻着，牙齿轻咬，舌头寻觅着。他的胳膊缠绕在Alpha的脖子上，然后他感到有双手抓着他的屁股，手指展开来以便更好地掌控住他。

他体内的灼热正在沸腾，皮克感觉到了这个微妙的变化，转向了sese的脖子，轻咬了几下然后沙哑着说，“我们得离开这里，在这里所有的Alpha都注意到你以前。”

sese点着头，因为他的大脑已经跟不上了。当他开始离开时，他捕捉到了那双深蓝色眼中的肉欲，接着感觉到自己的呼吸似乎一瞬间被勒住了。皮克点头示意他跟上，sese自然地跟在后面，不是因为他在服从命令——不是，一点也不是——而是因为他认识到即刻离开的必要性。

 

4.

 

回到VIP区，他注意到托雷斯明显地舒了口气。“你还好吗？”他起身冲他嘀咕。sese只是点了点头。

皮克回到两人这里。“我的保镖会送你们出去。”他的蓝眼睛在sese身上徘徊了一会儿，然后走进了跳舞的人群里。

他们跟着其中一个保镖，另一个在他们后面，以防止有Alpha会没经允许就扑向sese。托雷斯侧看向他说，“这到底是怎么一回事，哥们？”

“没什么，兄弟，”sese冷静地回答道。“别担心了。”

托雷斯猜疑地看着他。“就‘没什么’而言，这可是相当长的一段时间。”

“好吧，他想跟我上床，”sese猛地回道，“高兴了吧？”

他的朋友快速地嗅了下他附近的空气，然后说道，“那个，闻起来应该是他还没有成功，我得说我挺高兴。”

 

当他们到了外面时，sese感到有只手覆上了他的肩膀。一个保镖倾身过来在他耳边小声说，“Boss说在别墅那里见他。”

sese只是点了下头表示他听到了，然后跟着托雷斯来到他们的车边。“嘿，老兄，”sese说，“我们过几天见，好吗？”

他的朋友眯起了眼睛看他。“噢，值得确定的是我得在你的沙发上睡，所以……”

“好啊，你想的话没问题，但是我要去见某个人来搞定这个。除非你想一个人开车。”

“那么你他妈是要想见谁啊？”他怀疑地问道。

“我认识这个Alpha，”他含糊着回。当他仍旧收到鄙视的眼神时，他恼怒地叹息着。“听着，我已经绝望了，成吗？所以你就别再给我那种眼神了。”

他们抵达了他们的车子，然后托雷斯在他面前停了下来。“如果有什么事发生的话就给我打电话，听到了吗？”sese点了头，转身进到车里。

 

 

他看着托雷斯离开，然后调转车头开向别墅。

一个Alpha请他到家里，而这个Alpha同时也是巴塞罗那头号通缉的男人。那么为什么他会同意来的呢？他告诉过托雷斯他没有什么选择，好吧，这差不多是实话。他当然不能以发情状态来开车，从他开始进入他的发情周期后，只有做爱才能平息这内在的火焰。

那就是了。他需要这个来完成任务，没别的理由。当他内脏里翻滚的火苗开始盘旋，继续壮大，让他的体温升高时，他压下了其他的感受。那些感受持续告诉他，他已经对这个Alpha感兴趣了，也许甚至是被他吸引了。

在他驶入大门后，守卫挥舞着让他通过。当他到了要掉头的地方，他注意到那辆深蓝色的跑车，他只比他早到了一点点。皮克站在一旁，等着他。

当sese走向他时，他无意中听到皮克告诉他的Beta属下们，在接下来的几天里，任何人都不可以进入到房子里。一个人都不行，甚至是保镖，不管是什么事。这让sese有点被震惊到了。

sese甚至还没有机会打招呼就顺着指示跟了进去，直到他们进到了房子里面，皮克才开始说话。“你在这里会很安全。”

他跟着他进了厨房，然后皮克给他手里塞了几瓶水，同时自己也拿了几瓶。“你需要保持湿度，对吧？”他解释着，回答了sese疑问的眼光。

他无语地跟着皮克，上楼梯到了第一个门。他跟着他进去，发现这是一个相当奢华的卧室。Alpha把水放在了床头柜上。“你可以在这里睡觉，”他随意地说着，看向他，“如果你需要什么的话，我的房间在楼下最里面。”

所以说，这个Alpha不是要留他在身边？他被允许有他自己的空间？“呃……嗯，谢谢。”sese不大完整地回着，不知道要说什么。

皮克靠近了他，朝他嗅了几次。“休息一下吧。”他说。Alpha出去了，关上了他身后的门，留下sese一个人惊讶着到底发生了什么。

 

TBC


End file.
